Fighting Back
by dumbly-door
Summary: Lily Evans and James Potter are entering their last year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They both know that a war is about to begin, and both want to fight for what is right. Can they strike up a friendship out of the ominous fight between good and evil?
1. Chapter 1

Intoduction

"_Welcome back to WWN, before we head over to our next song, the news headlines of the day… It has been reported that another muggle-born family have been murdered at their home in Bristol last night. The muggle prime minister has been informed that the members of the public may become more at risk…" _

Lily Evans, who was previously planning on listening to the wireless while completing the last of her summer charms assignment, quickly got up from her desk and turned it up, desperate to hear more information.

"_The names of the victims are yet to be released, it is apparent that the eldest child does in fact go to Hogwarts, and the youngest was planning to enrol this September…"_

Lily felt herself go lightheaded; anyone she knew could have been murdered. Some of her closest friends were muggle-born, like Mary Green or Emmeline Vance. What if their families had been targeted? She knew neither of them had a younger sibling planning to go to Hogwarts this term, but anyone of them could be targeted next.

What if Lily's family was targeted next?

"_Anyway, back to our next song…_"

Lily turned the wireless off, why were people acting so oblivious? Why were they ignoring what was happening right in front of them?

She sat down at her desk once more, and rested her head. All through the summer she had been listening closely to the wireless, listening to the stories of more muggle-borns, and even muggles being murdered. Every time the cases were explained, the radio presenter would calmly move on to the next song. Lily knew he was being told to keep the mood light, but a simple song would not do that, the wizarding world knew what was happening. A war was going to break out soon.

James Potter, was also listening to his wireless. Sprung out across his bed, he was fiddling with the controls when he heard "_another muggle-born family have been murdered at their home in Bristol last night…" _holding onto every last word, he knew that the radio station would not reveal too much about the case, as the Ministry would want to try and keep everything as quiet as possible. He sighed and turned the wireless off. He rolled over onto his back and placed his hand over his face. People were getting killed daily now, and James wanted to fight. A loud bang signified his best friend, Sirius Black, was now in his room.

"Drink too much last night or something?" Sirius asked, flinging himself onto James' large burgundy sofa next to his bed.

"If I recall, it was _you _who was dancing around and singing _A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love _to a poor old woman?" James retorted

"Yes, but you see, I would do that if I was absolutely sober." Sirius grinned

"You would do anything for a bit of female attention, Padfoot."

"I'm sorry, aren't you the head of the Lily Evans Appreciation Club?" the scruffy Marauder scoffed.

"Shut up, I don't fancy Evans anymore." James threw a pillow at Sirius, hoping it would be the end of that subject.

"I guess you didn't get much attention being in that club…" Sirius hurled the pillow back at James, who started to grimace.

"Sirius... Have you heard about the muggle born family murdered in Bristol last night?" James was rubbing the back of his neck whilst watching his friend's attention grow towards the window opposite him.

"The killings are becoming more and more frequent; I don't know what's going to happen at Hogwarts."

"What do you mean?" But James knew what he was going to say, muggle-borns would be at more risk of the idiotic pureblood elitists.

"You know, insane pureblood families will be telling their children that muggle-borns are all that is wrong with the world, and that they should be taught a lesson. I would know, dear old mother would often try to have that talk with me." Sirius' face grew irritated.

Sirius did not often talk about his parents or family. He didn't want to be associated with them in any way, sharing the same last name was enough for him. James found him near this time last year, at his house with nothing but a small suitcase. He knew that he had a lot of problems with his family, and it didn't necessarily surprise him when Sirius turned up at his doorstep. Of course James' parents let him live at the Potter household, Black was almost like a second son, not often in a positive way, as he _was_ almost an exact copy of James. Besides, James' house could probably house the majority of the Gryffindor house anyway.

James never asked any questions about Sirius' family, he knew what they were like, and that his best friend was happy enough without them.

"So, um, I'm going to be Head Boy this year apparently…" James tried to change the subject subtly.

"Oh… I knew that, I read the letter." Sirius looked towards him slowly.

"You read my - wait, why am I surprised?" James rolled his eyes again, "Any clue why Dumbledore would choose me?"

"No clue, Prongs, you're not exactly the golden boy. But I can probably guess who's going to be Head Girl." The young Black began to laugh.

The thought that Lily Evans would most likely be the Head Girl made his stomach turn; he'd been spending the majority of the summer trying to get rid of his feelings towards her. She, after all, did not reciprocate them; he found no point in trying anymore.

"We're going out again tonight. I'll send an owl to Moony and Wormtail. I'll prove to you that I'm over Evans." James walked swiftly over to the desk across the room, covered in letters from his friends (apart from Sirius) that he usually forgets to reply to, unless if it's Moony or Wormtail (sometimes). He quickly scribbled out a note, knowing the two Marauders would be together. Opening the cage to his owl, he gave her the note and opened his bedroom window. He barely heard Sirius remark "Isn't that what you've been trying to do all summer?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lily's First Day Back.

"You would think saying goodbye to you would be easier after seven years, but it's not." Mrs Evans said, grabbing her youngest daughter for another hug. Lily's mother was slightly shorter than her daughters, although it was not particularly difficult to be shorter than Petunia, who seemed to tower over almost everyone. She had dark blonde hair, which seemed to be turning grey with age, she was still a very pretty woman, and her smile would almost always reassure Lily.

Almost always.

Lily decided not to tell her parents about the wizarding war, she knew they would feel guilty, as if being muggles was a bad thing. As if being muggle born was a bad thing. She would be pulled out of Hogwarts if she told them, and Lily didn't want any more attention on herself or her family.

Still, she had to fight back tears when her parents hugged and kissed her goodbye, usually excited about going back to Hogwarts, all Lily wanted to do was cling onto her parents for a little longer. Petunia was not seeing her off, she was probably still in bed, or waiting in her room for her to leave. Even though they did not speak anymore (Petunia made sure it would stay that way) Lily was desperately fighting off the urge to run upstairs and embrace her, but she could not stand those cold, pale eyes looking at her in disgust. Because Lily was of age, she would be able to apparate from home; she was stood in her living room with her parents looking at her, partly upset to see her go, partly excited to see _how _she would go.

"I thought it would be easier if I could leave from home" Lily smiled weakly

"Well, in a way, yes. But we know we won't see you for a while, that's all." Mrs Evans replied, tearfully.

"Mum, I'll be back at Christmas, don't worry," Lily took a couple of steps back "You might want to step back a little as well…" she looked at the area surrounding her, just to make sure she wouldn't accidently break anything in the process. Her parents took a couple more steps back, that they were nearly outside the living room door, looking at their daughter in front of the fireplace, eager to see what would happen next.

"I'll see you both soon," Lily smiled again at her parents "I'll write to you as soon as everything is sorted, love you."

"We love you too, sweetheart." Replied Mr Evans, Mrs Evans smiled and started to wave.

Lily thought of Platform Nine and Three Quarters at Kings Cross, and felt everything go dark, with her body flying around in different directions. Then she landed on the platform, and sighed. "This is going to be more difficult than I expected" she muttered under her breath.

She loaded her luggage onto the train, besides a small, purple bag and decided to look for her friends. She found Mary Green in a compartment with a Ravenclaw boy, hoping she wasn't intruding on anything; Lily tapped on the compartment door and smiled at Mary. Mary turned around and practically ran to the door.

"Lily! How are you? How was your summer? What did you do? Oh wait, I know what you did, we spoke the other day, but you know, formalities and all…" Mary was always very pretty, a bit shorter than Lily, with long wavy black hair, that she usually held back in a loose ponytail with a navy bow. Her eyes were a watery blue, she didn't like them very much, but Lily always thought they were a very lovely colour. Mary was never short of male attention, and she thoroughly enjoyed it. Lily became friends with her in their first year, but it wasn't until she had stopped being friends with Severus Snape in fifth year, had she become very close with her.

"Oh yes, we must keep to the formalities, or the whole system will crumble," Lily laughed and sat down opposite the Ravenclaw boy "Lily Evans, nice to meet you" she extended an arm to the boy, who shook and replied "Dirk Cresswell" rather awkwardly.

"I think I've seen you before actually, weren't you at one of Professor Slughorn's parties?" Lily asked, trying to make him feel less uncomfortable than he already seemed to be.

"Uh… Yeah I was…" His attention was clearly on Mary, who was looking out the window at the time, and then sensed that the other passengers in the compartment were looking at her.

"Dirk was just leaving, weren't you?" Mary said, looking from Lily to the seemingly embarrassed Ravenclaw.

"Erm… Yes, I was…" he got up quickly, looked at Mary, who did not seem to pay him the slightest bit of attention, and left, although not before looking through the window again before making his way down the hall of the train.

"What in Merlin's name was that about?!" Lily asked, bewildered by the awkwardness of the Ravenclaw.

Mary was daydreaming looking out the window again, before realising Lily had asked her a question. "Oh," she replied, moving to sit opposite the curious redhead "I was sitting in this empty compartment waiting for you and Emmeline, and Dirk came in and asked if he could sit inside, so I let him and we were talking, mainly him really, about Hogwarts and-"

"That doesn't explain why-"

"Shhh," Mary interrupted "Not finished yet. Anyway, he made a _pass_ at me-"

"How dreadful for you-"Lily interrupted, sarcastically

"Evans. Shut up." Mary scowled "Anyway, he made a pass at me, and I didn't exactly enjoy it but I didn't exactly stop him, it was quite amusing really…"

"I fear for the men that flirt with you."

"At least I'm giving them a chance!" Mary glared at Lily whilst playing with her hair.

"But you're not you're just-"

"ANYWAY, someone walked past the compartment, who I can only assume was his girlfriend, and realised after a few seconds, what he was doing. She stormed off, very infuriated might I add, and young Dirk shouted after her, it was all very dramatic, and that's where you come in." Mary smiled at Lily, clearly unfazed by what had happened between her, Dirk and his could-be girlfriend.

"Mary, were not even at school yet!" Lily said, baffled at how her friend could already be involved in so much drama.

"It's not _my _fault! I swear all these problems come to me!" Mary threw her arms up into the air, looking innocently.

"Well, I'll have to love and leave you, Head Girl duties after all…" Lily announced, picking up her tiny bag, "Try not to flirt with anyone else's boyfriends," Mary stuck her tongue out at this remark "lovely, also, try and find Em. I'm not really sure where she is…"

"Yes ma'am!" Mary exclaimed, saluting the Head Girl, who rolled her eyes, but smiled at her friends' silliness. Mary winked at her friend and looked back out the window, daydreaming again. Mary was usually deep in thought about something, she sometimes told Lily what she was thinking about, but recently she's been a bit more to herself.

Lily slid the compartment door shut, and made her way up to the front of the train, when she heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Lily! Lily! Hey, Evans!" Lily smiled; she recognised who it was almost immediately.

"Remus! How are you?! I've only had a couple of letters from you this summer; do I not interest you at all now?" Lily pretended to look angry, but she knew Remus Lupin quite well, and that he would have a very valid reason as to why he did not reply more than twice in the summer.

"Oh, yes, sorry about that, I've been quite, um… busy…" or not.

"Busy?" Lily questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes… I'll have to explain another time" he looked at her regretfully. Remus didn't look too well, he usually looked slightly worn out, but Lily knew the reason for this, his "furry little problem" as James Potter and Sirius Black liked to put it. But today, he looked like… he had a hangover.

"Okay… So, do you know who the Head Boy is this year?" Lily asked, beginning to walk towards the end apartment of the train with Remus.

"Ah… Yes, but I think you're just about to find out, and I don't want to spoil the surprise..." he pulled open the compartment door to show some of the prefects who were patiently waiting for the meeting to begin, and the Head Boy, with his black, messy hair and glasses. The usual scruffy clothes he wore as a school uniform were replaced with a close enough replacement, even though his shirt wasn't tucked in and he was wearing his converse trainers. He grinned mischievously at both Lily and Remus.

_Great, _Lily thought, _bloody great_.


	3. Chapter 3

_August 2__nd__, 1976_

James was sat in his very large kitchen, replying to a letter Remus had sent him about some of the questions on their transfiguration homework. James sometimes wondered if Remus knew him at all, and that he would, as usual, be doing his homework on the way to Hogwarts. The Potter's had finished their dinner about an hour ago, and the marauder could hear the house elves feet walking around on the kitchen tiles. His father, as usual, was in his study, reading the Daily Prophet. Mrs Potter was probably walking around on of the other floors of the mansion, fussing about something. Both of his parents had retired from their jobs, and they were living very comfortably with the Potter fortune. The Potter's abode was awfully big, and old. It had been passed down to each descendent from before James' father could even remember. However, Mrs Potter always made sure it felt homely to her family and guests. Most of the halls had been covered in a deep red colour, and covered with as many family photo's she could find, although it was a difficult task to find a picture of James without him pulling a face. She would always keep guest rooms bright, changing the shapes of the windows to allow as much light to come in as possible, and would not allow anyone besides her son's friends inside James' room. Mrs Potter did not want anyone to see the constant clutter and mess in her son's room. She did not understand how one person could make their room such a tip, she even told the house elves that they did not need to clean the chaos up, hoping that James would do it himself. He wouldn't.

_Weather's really typical for an English Summer, is it raining near you? Oh Merlin, Moony, I'm talking about the weather… I need to stop this extreme boredom at once. Do you want to meet up at Hogsmeade next week? I'll owl Padfoot and Wormtail. Before you say anything, I know we went last week, but nothing exciting has happened at all this summer. Why don't we finally get you a girlfriend? Or just a 'friend'? Please? I need anything to get me out of this house. Mum's habit of going crazy on a small matter has taken a turn for the worst; she thinks I'm going to clean my room, as if it's a mess? I keep explaining to her, it's not just mess, it's an art. _James continued to write to his friend, until he heard a loud knocking on the front door. One of the house elves, made their way to the front door.

"Don't worry Keely," James called after, quickly getting up from his chair "I'll get it!" he smiled at the shy house elf, who looked a bit hesitant, but did not have enough time to argue, as James was already ahead of her and close to the front door.

When James opened the door, he saw a young, rugged young man, completely drenched by the rain. His pale, grey eyes appeared empty, and he seemed completely helpless and vulnerable. All he was carrying was a small suitcase. The young man looked at Prongs as though he had only just realised what he had done. This was the first time James had seen his best friend in such a state. This was the where James Potter realised more incidents like these were going to happen to children who did not agree with their parent's ideology. This is where he realised that the pureblood obsession was becoming more and more extreme.

_September 1__st__, 1977_

James had completely rolled out of his bed, awakening himself from a very deep sleep. He reluctantly pushed himself up from the floor, rubbed his eyes, and threw his covers onto his bed in a heap. He checked the time, 10 o'clock, _brilliant _he thought. On normal days at school, it took a while to wake up Sirius, in the holidays, it was near damn impossible to wake him up. Now James had the almost hopeless task of waking him up, packing his trunk (along with his own) and getting to Kings Cross Station in an _hour_. James was definitely _not _ready for this morning, to say the least.

James seized his wand and walked swiftly to Sirius' room. He slammed open the door (knowing he would have to do a lot more to wake him), and marched over to Black's bed. He yanked the covers off, and saw his friend led on his stomach, flinching at the sudden light.

"Sirius, get up. Now." James demanded loudly.

A completely inaudible grumble came from the stretched out body.

"I _really _do not want to have to make you. You're not the only one with a hangover, mate."

"Whose fault is that?" Sirius mumbled, pulling a pillow over the back of his head, to try and shield himself from the unwelcome sun. However, this would not stop James, who climbed onto Sirius' bed and pulled back the pillow.

"I'm _serious_."

"You wish."

"_Hilarious_. Now, are you going to get up or do I have to make you?" James' head was pounding, and he still hadn't prepared his school things for the train ride that left in just under an hour.

With no reply from Sirius, he decided to take matter into his own hands, he pulled out his wand, pointing it at the lazy body in front of him, and sighed.

"Wingardium leviosa."

"Don't you _dare_, Prongs." Sirius shouted at James, whilst levitating in the air.

"Sorry mate, you had your warning," Although James was not feeling his best, the grumpy, floating Sirius could not help but make him grin. "I wonder if I should…" James continued, lifting Sirius higher and higher to the ceiling.

"_LET GO OF ME_!" Sirius bellowed.

"Well… Okay." James released Sirius, and watched him fall into the heap of blankets on the floor.

"I'm going to move out." Sirius said, furiously.

"Oh stop moping, we have to be at Kings Cross before eleven, and it is now _10:15_. I'm going to pack my stuff and when I come back, you better not be back in bed, or else it won't be wingardium leviosa next time." James looked for Sirius' suitcase under the piled of clothes and forgotten items from Zonko's. After salvaging it, he pulled it up and chucked it on his bed, after returning to his own room to quickly pack all the important items.

With a few minutes to spare, James had managed to pack everything, get changed, and made sure Sirius had done the same. Now all he had left to do was say goodbye to his parents.

"James, I know you'll completely ignore me, but at least _try _and not break as many rules this year. Seeing as you're now Head Boy." His mother pleaded.

"Why can't you just be _happy _that I'm Head Boy?"

"Oh, we are! We're very proud! It's just that…"

"Just _what_?"

"We know you James." Mr Potter finished his wife's sentence.

"_Thanks_." James replied, sarcastically, although his parents honestly did make him grin.

"We love you," Mrs Potter kissed her son on the forehead "and you, Sirius." laughing and hugging the second teenager.

"You wouldn't if you had to wake him up this morning." James argued, before getting a punch on the arm from Sirius.

"See you at Christmas!" Sirius grinned before apparating.

"Yeah, I'll see you guys soon. Guess I love you both too." He winked and smiled before following his friend to Kings Cross Station.

"Alright, Wormtail? You look awful!" James slid into a compartment with Sirius, his friends Remus and Peter already seated.

"No thanks to you, Padfoot." Peter rolled his eyes and rested his head against the window. Peter was quite small in height, and his dark blonde hair was even messier than usual that morning. He was wearing his favourite red jumper, not needing to change until later, unlike James and Remus.

"It's not my fault you can't handle your liquor." James slouched down opposite Peter.

"Yes, but it's your fault we've been going out, getting plastered almost every night." Peter replied, not looking at James in the eye, but instead looking out the window.

"You don't _have _to come if you don't want to, it's not like I make you." James was getting slightly irritated that this was the first conversation he was having on the carriage (if you don't include Sirius and himself grumbling at each other about how annoying the first years were). Fortunately, that's where the conversation stopped; Peter never liked to argue with the Marauders, before them, he never fitted in anywhere.

However, James was still irritated at Peter's remark. How exactly was it his fault that he wanted to have a good time with his friends? He only wanted to make sure the holidays weren't dull. If this was the way the year was beginning, he could only imagine how dreary the rest of the school year would be. After a long, partially awkward pause, James tried to quickly escape the compartment.

"Well, I guess I better head off to the front of the train. Remus?" James turned to his friend whose attention seemed to be on his book, but they all knew it was his way of escaping uncomfortable situations.

"Yes? Oh… You're a few minutes early, Prongs."

"Oh, well, whatever. I'll just meet you there." With that, James slipped out quickly and walked slowly to the front of the train, leaving the remaining Marauders in the compartment.

Remus looked from Peter to Sirius "We need to talk about him soon."

"I don't know what you mean." Sirius tried to look confused, but it was not good, they all knew what was wrong.

"_Yes_, _you do_. James has gone out of control this summer." Remus' tone had gone completely serious.

Sirius moaned "I _knew _this was going to come up. There's nothing wrong with him, he's just trying to have a good time."

"Sirius, there's having a good time, and then there's going out every night, getting into fights, and getting _friendly _with every girl you meet."

"That's what I think of when someone says '_good time'_!" Sirius rolled his eyes, his friend wasn't doing anything _bad_, he didn't think so, anyway.

"Sirius, this is important." Sirius saw how worried he looked; maybe Remus was seeing something that he wasn't?

"_Alright_, I'll talk to him if it gets any worse, but I don't see him doing anything stupid being Head Boy and all." Sirius crossed his arms, indicating the end of the conversation, which Remus understood.

"Good, anyway, I should probably walk down to the meeting now." Remus got to his feet.

"Have fun." Sirius replied, mockingly. Peter was completely oblivious to their conversation and was now trying to sleep away his hangover.

James was actually in a meeting with prefects, and momentarily, with the Head Girl. If someone had told James this is where he would be a few years ago, he would have laughed and most likely hexed them. He was not exactly excited to be Head Boy, because he did not know _why _he was, or _what _to do. But most of all, he wasn't looking forward to working with Lily. He had spent the majority of the summer holidays trying to get over Lily, after the brutal realisation that she would never reciprocate his feelings. James had tried to put the blame on the fact that most summer holidays were extremely boring, but he felt that his friends knew his true intentions of getting drunk in pubs this year. Still, James hoped that his feelings towards Lily would have slightly diminished.

In mid conversation with a Hufflepuff prefect, James was aware that the compartment door was open, and he was being watched. He turned to see Remus, smiling weakly, behind a petite, red head. Whose green eyes stared at James in bewilderment, and cheeks were turning light red. James could not help but smile at her surprise, he was _clearly _not expected.

"Hello Evans." He addressed her, still grinning widely.

"Potter." She replied after a short pause. She finally looked around the room and sat in an empty seat that would allow her look at everyone. James then took a seat opposite her, and they started. Throughout the meeting James had noticed that Lily had made it her objective to make absolute no eye contact with him, upon addressing him, she would look in his direction, but would never look into his face.

"You need to work on your communication skills, Evans." He told her, after the meeting has finished.

"Excuse me?" Lily's snapped her neck around suddenly, obviously surprised that anyone was still in the room.

"When speaking to someone, I believe it is only polite to look directly at them." James' eyebrow rose.

"Yes, well, I was trying to finish the meeting quickly." Lily replied, quickly, still not looking at him in the eyes.

"Why can't you look directly at me?" He questioned.

"Potter, can we please not argue on the first day back, seeing as we will be _working together_." Lily was clearly feeling uneasy to be having a conversation with James.

"We're not arguing."

"Well that's where were heading too." Lily crossed her arms, but was not looking in James' direction.

"Not if you just answer the question."

"Or if you just leave me alone."

"Well I can't exactly do that, as you said, we'll be working together."

"_You make me uncomfortable_,_ okay_?" Lily now faced James full on; her cheeks had gone very red.

"What?" James replied, completely baffled.

"We've never gotten along, and now you're _Head Boy_? We both remember what the last seven years have been like, uncomfortable, embarrassing and just plain _awkward_. Now you're Head Boy and we have to work together. Those past seven years don't just go away James. You were a _bully_." With that, Lily picked up all of the remaining papers and quickly left the compartment. Leaving James feeling completely hollow, she was right. The past years have been filled with very uncomfortable moments, where a younger version of himself would hex smaller students and find different ways to ask her out, always with the same answer. No, with a face of disgust.

**A/N: Hi everyone, I'm really happy so many people have been reading my story, and I know this is the first chapter with and Jily action, but I promise that there will be a lot more in the next chapter. I just wanted to build up each character first! If anyone could write a review, I would be really grateful, I want to know if anyone is enjoying the story so far, or people are just reading because they think it is truly awful! **

**Thank you for reading anyway, means a lot!**


End file.
